Tharja/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment *'Chrom:' You there! Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight. *'Tharja:' Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in? *'Chrom:' So...I should take that as a no, or... *'Tharja:' Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side. *'Chrom:' Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause? *'Tharja:' ...You would trust me? What if this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back? *'Chrom:' My sister, the exalt - I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not. *'Tharja: '''Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then - consider me your new ally. ...For now. Event Tiles *"What have we here? Maybe I can use it for my hexes." (item) *"Ah, finally, a perfect voodoo doll. Robin will have eyes only for me..." (exp) *"Me, weaving horrible, awful hexes? Oh those were just PRACTICE curses. Honest." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Well, lah-dee-dah. Don't you look happy. Trying to make the gloomy woman feel bad?" (happy) *"Our foes grow stronger. Why don’t you and I fight together next time?" (team up) *"Have I mentioned you've been acting odd lately? Why do you wander off from camp?" (free time) *"I've devised a hex to make dreams come true. Tell me your desires and hold still..." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Go away. What do you care how I feel?" (happy) *"Oh, I see. You think I'm too weak and puny to fend for myself. Have it your way..." (team up) *"What do you think? I hack together hexes and fish for fools to try them on. ...Busy?" (free time) *"Dreaming is dull. Who wants to walk around with sparkles in their eyes? Not me." (dreams) Asking - Robin *"You look happy today, ''Robin. Fallen victim to a certain someone's curse?" (happy) *"Have I told you that I admire your strength, robin? We should team up." (team up) *"So, robin. How do you fill your spare time? Inquiring minds want to know." (free time) *"robin, you always study so hard. Do you have some secret goal? A dream?" (dreams) Replying - Robin *"Maybe I’m simply happy to be around you. Does that thought...scare you?" (happy) *"Fight with you? YES! I mean...YES! I won’t let those monsters touch you." (team up) *"Me? Oh, I uh...try to divine my own future! ...With you." (free time) *"You want to know? You care, don’t you?! I dream that you’ll... Gah! I can’t say it!" (dreams) Asking - Married *"Still in one piece, (name)? If you die before me, you’d better run in the afterlife." (promise) *"You look handsomer than usual today, (name). ...The hex worked." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). And if you cheat on me, the consequences will be dire." (love) *"What’s that you have there, (name)? You can’t hide anything from me." (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I’ll be with you always. ...Even if it’s as a vengeful ghost." (promise) *"I may have used underhanded means to achieve that effect. Just to let you know. " (compliment) *"I feel the same. ...Haven’t we been over this?" (love) *"It’s an accessory. Why don’t you put it on? Let everyone know you BELONG to me." (gift) Asking - Child *"Noire/Morgan, can I practice on you? ...I mean, practice WITH you?" (train) *"Anything you need, Noire/Morgan? You deserve a reward for being my guinea pig." (gift) *"Are you all right, Noire/Morgan? You look pale. That may be my fault..." (concern) *"Tell me about the future, Noire/Morgan. ...What? I’m curious." (story) Replying - Child *"Bold words. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you start barking like a dog." (train) *"How about some animal bones? ...And no, it’s not for curses. I’m making a flute." (gift) *"I’m always like that. Now stop looking at me like I have the plague." (concern) *"Oh, you know—hex this, hex that. I’ve always been a girl with dark tendencies. And since you’re my daughter you should probably learn the trade. ...Or at least sacrifice to advance it. Care to help me test the teethgrinder hex?" (story) Level Up *"I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." (6+ stats up) *“And this is before I even sharpen my nails.” (4-5 stats up) *"Hee hee hee....." (2-3 stats up) *"You had better not hold this against me." (0-1 stats up) *"My vast powers will win Robin's gaze!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"These new powers give me some wicked ideas..." Armory *"A gift? If you try to sell it back later, I may hurt you." (buying) *"This was your plan all along... wasn't it..." (selling) *"No promises that I won't kill you with it later." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Any who would harm robin will burn...Heh heh, oh yes indeed..." (misc) *"I feel ickier than usual today... Splendid! Oh, the curses I could hex up now..." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Robin! My hex worked! Uh, I mean... Fancy meeting you here." (morning) *"Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... How nice to see you! (midday) *"Robin! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What a coincidence!" (evening) *"Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... What are the odds?" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Robin!" (Robin's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You look ravishing today." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Where can I stalk you today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. I do love the night..." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You can’t go to sleep yet!" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A mopey Plegian dark mage with a jealous streak. She usually keeps to herself and chants disturbing hexes but openly stalks (Robin), in whom she has an unhealthy interest. The one with the darkest thoughts. Born on April 2nd. Help Description A dour Plegian with a jealous streak and a knack for curses. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I guess I'll help..." *"Just don't die..." *"Yay, danger..." *"Oh, joy..." *"Get on with it..." *"Hmm...Riveting..." *"Knock 'em dead..." *"Just don't fail..." *"What now?" *"Win, lose. Whatever..." *"I'll save your bones..." Dual Strike *"Take this..." *"Still hungry...?" *"You're not even trying..." *"Do you mind...?" *"We're not impressed..." *"No one loves you." Dual Guard *"What are you doing...?" *"Useless..." Critical *"You're already dead..." *"Do you like darkness...?" *"Die now...!" *''*''Giggle* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I can handle myself..." *"Killing is my job..." *"Satisfied...?" Enemy Defeated * "Had enough...?" *''*''Giggle* * "You deserved worse..." Defeated By Enemy *"You'll...pay..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts